


Love is the only thing that gets stronger when you share it

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha Carlos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Carlos fells for Lando, Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Lando, Lando wants him too but there is a little problem between them, M/M, Max is the asshole Lando is talking about (I'm sorry Maxy), Omega Lando, Trust, also a little bit of angst, alternative universe, but much love, proud daddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Carlos and Lando fall in love - as simple as that 😉And I also think that the taggs already say it all 😁
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr & Charles Leclerc, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Sacha Fenestraz, past Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know.. I have actually felt twenty other stories I should continue to write, but this idea popped into my head two days ago and I just had to write it down. Ups... 🤭 My bad..
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

The first time Carlos‘ eyes had taken in the cute appearance of Lando, was on a chilly late August night in a fancy Irish pub in the middle of London. The Spaniard had got there together with his colleague Charles. The young Monégasque wanted to meet his best friend Pierre at the pub and with the French man also two younger men came along with him.

They were at the same age. One of them, Sacha was the boyfriend of Pierre and the second young man was his best friend. Lando. The second Carlos had spotted him coming into their direction, he couldn’t take his eyes away from him any more.

The young man with his cute, hazelnut coloured curls, those beautiful green eyes framed from those long, thick eyelashes, this breath-taking smile showed the sweet cap between his teeth and the two birthmarks, which simply made his face so perfect, caused Carlos’ whole attention for the rest of the evening.

The whole time long he stared at him, he took him in like it was the first also the last time he will ever see him in his life again. Sure Carlos had tried to not get caught, especially not from the pretty man himself, but he just couldn’t stop himself from taking in his gorgeous appearance.

The group was talking together, but Carlos never got the chance to talk to Lando alone. The young man seemed to be pretty shy and distant, at least he seemed like that in front of a stranger. But still the Spaniard could tell he was very nice, like-able, polite, funny and he seemed to have his heart on the right place. Carlos had a seventh sense for such things.

Unfortunately the three of them had to leave early, too early for the Spaniard’s liking, while Charles and he stayed at the pub for some more. Because Charles had already emptied a few glasses of beer that evening, also Carlos himself had done so, he had thought he could ask his friend out about Lando, without getting him suspected, but Charles still wasn’t that drunk for that.

“You like him, huh?” The young Beta asked with that damn grin on his lips and raised eyebrows. Carlos rolled his eyes, because it didn’t make any sense to deny it any more. “Of course, don’t you have seen him? He is perfect, the most beautiful Omega I have ever seen.” The Spaniard did response and even if Lando wouldn’t have been an Omega, he would still think the same about him.

The second they had stepped closer, he had taken a nose of his delicious scent. Never before the Spaniard had been able to take in such a sweet, soothing smell. Of course, it also contributed about that his Alpha body felt attracted to Lando, but still. It was the whole package, just everything on him.

“Yeah, he is alright. Just not my type.” Charles did response, he was keener about that his friend was interested that much in Lando. “Do you know if he has a boyfriend?” Carlos wanted to get as much information about the cute, young man as possible. “Nah, sorry. I have also seen him for the first time tonight. But if you want I could ask Pierre about it.”

For the next few days the Spaniard could only think about the little Omega any more. Lando just didn’t want to leave his head any more and his scent also didn’t want to leave his nose. His Alpha instincts almost screamed at him to get more of his scent, to see more of him, to get closer to him.

Next Friday when Charles asked him if they wanted to get out later, Carlos first refused. He had actually wanted to go to the Fitness studio, but when his colleague informed him about that Sacha wanted to take Lando with him again, Carlos was in it, of course.

Till that day Charles hadn’t been able to ask Pierre about the young Omega, but tonight Carlos could ask Lando himself about everything he wanted to know about him. He could finally get to know the little Omega.

The Spaniard had to admit that he was pretty excited to see the young man again. He had chosen his nicest clothes, had looked way too often into the mirror tonight and couldn’t wait any more to see him again. But Carlos needed some more patient, because when he entered the bar only Charles and Pierre were already there for him. Sacha and Lando will join them later.

His heart stopped, before it began to beat twice as fast, when the Alpha could finally spot the sweet Omega. The smile Lando gifted him when they greeted caused goose bumps to break free everywhere on his skin and he suddenly felt so warm. And he really had to force himself to not get too close to the younger one. The last thing he wanted was to scare him away with his typical Alpha-being.

But still Carlos didn’t wait too long for it, he used his chance, when he ordered two beer and got with one in each of his hands closer to Lando. He offered him one, but the young Omega refused. First the older one was a little sad about it, because he thought he had really been too pushy and too fast, but when Lando got his expression he quickly told him that he was with his car here and he still needed to drive home tonight.

Relieved about that Lando hadn’t rejected his invite, he quickly ordered some Coke for him instead, before he was right back next to his side. For the rest of the evening the two of them were talking together and Carlos really couldn’t remember the last time he had such an interesting and funny conversation.

Time did fly and the evening ended way too soon. At home the Spaniard still couldn’t stop to think about the young Omega. So he looked for his Instagram profile, which really wasn’t that difficult to find, and he pressed the follow-bottom on his private profile.

He didn’t have to wait long for the reply, because within minutes Lando had accepted his request and did the same by his own private profile. The next two hours Carlos spent with looking at ever picture of Lando’s profile very closely.

He didn’t post much, but the pictures he had, especially the selfies, the Spaniard looked at for minutes, because he didn’t want to miss a detail and he just couldn’t get enough of his cute, pretty face.

And even when he hadn’t found out during their conversation this evening if he was single or not, Carlos couldn’t find any picture with another man who could be his boyfriend. There were some pictures with Sacha together, also with Pierre and people who had to be Lando’s family, but a boyfriend was nowhere to see.

It gave Carlos hope and the tingle deep inside his belly got even more intensive. And when he got the information from Charles the next day that Lando was indeed single at the moment, the Spaniard knew he had to use that chance and at least try to win the cute Omega’s heart.

The five of them did meet at some bar for the next two weekends as well and also then Carlos talked most of the time only with Lando. The third weekend in a row wasn’t an exception, but after the Spaniard had come back from the toilets, Lando and Sacha were gone suddenly. He wasn’t even for five minutes gone and he also hadn’t got the chance to say good-bye to him.

Pierre told Carlos about that Lando hadn’t felt good, so Sacha brought him home. Of course, he did understand that, but at the same time he was a little sad about that their nice evening had to end that soon and quickly.

Sure he was also worried about the young Omega. Not even ten minutes ago he was all good, at least he had looked so. Lando had been smiling that wide, sincerely smile at him, his eyes were sparking in the dim lights and had caused the older once heart to jump inside his chest, whenever his own name had come from his beautiful formed lips.

Later, when Carlos was already lying in bed and he had actually just wanted to go to sleep, he got a message from a number he hadn’t saved. _‘I’m sorry I had to leave that quickly. But from one moment to the other I really haven’t felt that good. Sacha has brought me home. I hope you aren’t mad at me for leaving without saying good-bye? – Lando’_

Once again the Spaniard’s heart obviously didn’t know how it had to work property any more, while he read the message. He couldn’t stop to smile anymore and he even squeaked, because Lando obviously had such a guilty conscience, even when he really didn’t have to, about leaving so quickly, that he had got his number to apologize by him.

Because he was so excited about having Lando’s phone number, his fingers almost couldn’t keep up with all the words he wanted to tap into his phone. Carlos told him he shouldn’t worry about that, he could really understand that. But still he asked him if he was hopefully already feeling better again.

Carlos felt relieved, when Lando answered him that he was indeed already feeling better again. The two of them did write almost the whole night long. By sunrise the young Omega announced him about getting into bed now, so he could catch at least still some hours of sleep.

The Spaniard wished him a good night and to his question, if Lando maybe wanted to go for a coffee in the next time, the younger one answered _‘I would really like to do that :) How about Sunday afternoon?’_ Lando gave Carlos so pretty sweet dreams with that message.

They did meet on Sunday afternoon, also on Wednesday for lunch and since the last few weeks they also met on Friday at some bar with their friends. Since that, the two of them met as often as possible. They never called them dates, even when they saw each other almost every day.

But even when they didn’t call them like that, Carlos could still see and also feel that Lando liked his company as much as he admired his. They both liked to spend time together, talk the whole evening long about random things other people didn’t even waste one thought.

Carlos adored it to be able to cause Lando to smile that beautiful way, make him smile and giggle. And he also really adored the way his own name rolled over his tongue. Also when he was looking with those puppy eyes of his and through those dark lashes up at him, the Omega made the older one all weak with that and caused him so to fall for him even more.

But he could also see that the young Omega enjoyed the Alpha’s attention, the little compliments he gave him over the evening, when their fingers brushed at each other and he was talking to him with that thick, Spanish accent.

They were both attracted to each other and they could also both tell the other wanted the same and after spending their Saturday evening together at the cinema, after they had been for dinner at a restaurant, Carlos took his whole strength together, when he accompanied Lando to his home and a little nervously the younger one was playing with the hem of his sweater.

And even when the Omega was obviously nervous, he still didn’t move and postponed their good-bye as long as possible. Carlos took his behaviour as the sign he had searched for already the whole evening long. They were looking into each other’s eyes, while they smiled lovingly at one another, exactly knowing that there were feelings on both sides.

When Lando finally still began to stammer his good-bye, Carlos stepped closer, so close that the Omega’s cute smile faded away, his train of words stopped and his eyes began to shine even brighter under the moon and stars. Carefully the older one cupped his sweet face between his warm palms and watched how he leaned into the touch and even closed his eyes for some precious moments to enjoy that lovely gesture even more.

Carlos eyed Lando’s so pretty face all closely, he had never been so close to him before and he also waited all patiently, till he finally opened his eyes again and looked up to him all expectant. The Alpha had first wanted to make sure if the Omega was really okay with what he had wanted to do next, but his eyes were literary begging him to finally close the last distance between them.

So Carlos did all carefully, when he leaned down, tilted his head lightly, while he balanced Lando’s softly between his hands. Both of their eyes fluttered shot, the closer their bodies came. The second their lips finally met for the first time, the Spaniard felt his whole body tingle and a warm shiver ran down the whole length of his back.

Their first kiss was very tender and sweet and because he didn’t want to overwhelm the little Omega, Carlos wanted to first pull away, to make sure if he was alright, after their lips had touched for the first time. But Lando tried to chase after his mouth the second their bodies had got separated. He wanted more and the Alpha was more than just willing to give him that.

All gently he had first touched Lando’s so perfect formed lips, before he slowly tried to warm up his cold lips with slow, deep kisses. When Carlos could feel the Omega smile into the kiss, he also had to smile. Lando’s smile did taste so much better than he could have ever dream about.

And even when Lando had smiled into their kiss just moments ago, the warmth of his lips was suddenly replaced by the cold October air against Carlos still from the kiss lightly wet lips. He couldn’t even realize that quickly what had just happened and he also couldn’t react, when Lando was looking up at him with big, from tears filled eyes.

Carlos wasn’t able to say even one word, when the young Omega whispered with a small voice “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done this.” And before he could even response anything to that, like he would have been able to anyway, Lando had run inside the house behind him.

The Spaniard really needed some minutes to understand what had just happened, before he buried his now ice-cold hands deep inside his pockets and went with a heavy heart home. Even when he didn’t know what he had exactly done wrong, Carlos still wrote the younger one a message, when he had finally arrived at home and had processed what had happened _‘I’m sorry, if I was too pushy. I shouldn’t have done it. It was too soon. I’m sorry. But please, let us talk about it. Because I really like you, Lando. I don’t want to lose you. Please, answer me, when you are ready for it.’_

Like Carlos had already expected it, there didn’t come an answer from Lando. He couldn’t sleep that night, he just had to think about everything, every detail about the last hours. They had gone for dinner in a nice restaurant. Lando was in a good mood like always, he had smiled much and his eyes were fixed to his most of the time.

His cheeks had blushed like always when he had told him how good he was looking tonight and also when Carlos had reached over the table to touch his lower arm. After the older one had paid the bill for both of them, Lando invited him to the cinema.

Because both of their bellies were still filled with the delicious dinner, but they also didn’t want to miss the popcorn, they shared one package and whenever their fingers brushed during the movie, a wave of electrify was running through both of their bodies.

Carlos had exactly felt it and when he had placed his hand on top of Lando’s knee and also let it there, after he had frightened by one scene and he had looked up at him that cute way, he had known that he wanted to kiss him tonight.

But at one point something had obviously gone wrong. He had done something wrong. Maybe he had read all the signs wrong the whole time long. Maybe there weren’t any signs at all. Maybe he had only imagined them.

These whole maybes made Carlos even more confused and desperately than he already was and about that Lando didn’t answer his message or tried to contact him the rest of the weekend, didn’t make it any easier for him.

On Monday the Spaniard finally told Charles about their date, even when they had never called it like that. He told him about their dinner, the cinema, the signs he had thought to get from the little Omega, their sweet kiss and finally also the way Lando had run away from him.

Also the Monégasque didn’t really know an answer to the young Omega’s behaviour or a solution for his friend’s problem, so Carlos had to wait, even when it did slowly start to kill him from inside. He waited two more days, before he wrote Lando one more message on Wednesday, in which he wrote him once again about how sorry he was about how this all had turned out.

But also about how much he meant to him and that he would really like to talk about it, about what he done wrong. And that he did miss him already. But no answer also came this time.

On Sunday afternoon, over already one week after their first kiss, Carlos couldn’t wait any more. He asked Charles for Sacha’s phone number. If Lando didn’t want to talk to him, maybe his best friend could tell him what was wrong.

The young Argentine did sound surprised, but at the same time he also didn’t, when he heard the older one on the other end. “Hey, Sacha. I think you already know why I’m calling you.” Carlos already began, he just couldn’t wait any more to find out what he had done wrong to scare Lando that much away.

“Yeah, I think I know. Lando has told me about your evening last Saturday.” Sacha stopped here and caused Carlos so to get even more inpatient. “Has he also told you what I have done wrong? Why he has run away from me and now don’t want to talk to me any more?”

There was silence on the other end. It were probably only a few seconds, but for the Spaniard they felt like years, till Sacha sighted into the phone and finally began to speak again “I don’t think you have done something wrong, but I know why he has acted the way he has.”

At the one hand Carlos was relieved about that he hadn’t done anything wrong, but on the other hand he was still very worried and even before he asked the next, he already knew the answer to it “Can you tell me why?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I have promised Lando so.” Now it was Carlos’ time to sight all desperately into the phone. Of course, Sacha couldn’t and normally he also respected something like that, but he slowly but sure became crazy.

“Alright. Can you at least tell me, if it’s something bad? I mean, is he in danger or something like that?” The Spaniard was worried about the Omega, his instincts let him act that way. “That’s in the eye of the viewer.” Sacha answered and Carlos even thought to hear him smile trough the phone. “Sacha, stop with it. That’s not really helpful.”

Carlos pleaded the younger one all frustrated, he really wasn’t in the mood for games. The Argentine had obviously got the Alpha’s worries and despair and finally had pity with him, when he secured him “I’m sorry. No, it’s nothing bad. You don’t have to worry about him.” But he did, he was even pretty much concerned about the Omega. “But I still don’t get it.”

Carlos whined into the phone, but didn’t get an answer, because Sacha wasn’t allowed to tell him anything. “I’m sorry, but it really shouldn’t be on me to tell it to you. If Lando wants you to know, he should tell you about it.” Sacha explained to which Carlos answered, while he pinched the bridge of his nose “But how? Lando doesn’t answer my messages, he doesn’t call me and I’m sure he also won’t ever want to see me again.”

The Alpha knew he did sound all desperately, but his instincts let him act that way. He knew the little Omega, he had started to care about so much in the last time, wasn’t feeling well. He was maybe even in danger and even when he wanted it so much, he still couldn’t protect him or at least comfort him.

Because Sacha didn’t reply anything, Carlos went on and tried to sound at least a little more grounded and calm “Can you please tell him that I would really like to talk with him? And if I should have really done something wrong, I want to apologize. Please, Sacha. Could you do that for me?”

“Does he really mean that much to you?” The young man asked a little sceptical. This conversation here was about his best friend and he only wanted the best for him. “Yes. Yes, he does. I really like him, Sacha. And even when he doesn’t like me the way I like him, I at least want to stay friends with him. I have never met someone like him in my life before. Lando is something very special and I don’t want to lose him.”

“Alright. I will talk with him about it.” Sacha finally agreed and let Carlos feel at least a little better. It still needed the rest of the day, but when his phone did ring by the new message he got, Carlos ran to where it was laying on top of his couch and he held his breath, till he could read Lando’s name on his bright display.

 _‘Do you want to meet at my place this Wednesday after work?’_ Within second Carlos had agreed to Lando’s offer, before he could change his mind again. Never before he had been at his place. The Omega had probably wanted to meet him somewhere he felt comfortable around and of course, the Alpha accepted and understood that.

The Spaniard really couldn’t wait any more and even when he hadn’t heard anything from Lando since Sunday, he was also relieved about it at the same time. At least he was still willing to see him in a few hours and he hadn’t changed his mind yet.

And even when Carlos had waited so long for this, he was still very nervous, when he made his way over to Lando’s place after work. He didn’t know what to expect, the only thing he knew that he couldn’t wait to see the younger one finally again.

He held his breath, after he had pressed the doorbell till Lando really opened the door for him. Carlos greeted him with a small smile, which the young Omega did response, but he held himself back to not lean down and kiss his cheek like he had already done so often.

Lando invited him inside and after the Spaniard had taken off his coat and had toed off his shoes, he followed him into his flat. Like always the younger one was wearing one of those so fluffy looking big sweaters, his curls were in that perfect mess and even when he was all shy, thoughtful and quiet again, Carlos could still see the sparkle, whenever their eyes met.

After the younger one had taken place on top of his living room couch, the Spaniard did also lower himself onto it with a healthy distance between the two of them. He really didn’t want to attack him. The Alpha exactly knew that it had cost the young Omega much willpower to let someone like him inside the safety of his home.

Carlos respected that and felt honoured at the same time. Maybe he still meant at least something to Lando. But the Omega obviously still had trouble with this whole situation. Best the Alpha had wanted to take him into his arms and comfort him, but that would have probably been the worst thing to do right now.

So the Spaniard kept where he was and didn’t say one word. He waited all patiently for the younger one to start whenever he was ready for it. And after breathing deep inside his lungs for one more time and watching his own fingers playing with the hem of his sweater, like always when he was nervous and tensed, Lando finally began to speak with an unsure voice.

“It.. it wasn’t about anything you have said or done. The kiss. You weren’t too pushy and it also wasn’t too soon, but I just can’t. I shouldn’t have given you the feeling that I wanted to get kissed by you so badly, even when it really was the only thing I have wanted the most at that moment.”

Carlos nodded his head in understanding, even when he couldn’t follow the way of his thoughts at the same time. “But you have smiled into the kiss. If you have actually wanted me to kiss you so badly, why do you say you shouldn’t have done this?” The Spaniard asked all carefully. He knew he should actually accept Lando’s answer, even when he maybe won’t ever find out the real reason, but if he let him, he would like to know the whole truth, even when it really wasn’t his business.

“It’s complicated.” Lando sighted and looked at him with tired eyes. “I have time.” Carlos answered and shrugged with his shoulders. He really had, for him he always had. Still all exhausted, the younger one gave him a small smile and even the tiniest smile he gifted him, caused the Alpha’s heart to race again.

“Alright.” Lando finally gave in and he looked even more unsure and scared than he had already looked before. “I was in a relationship not that long ago.” He explained to him and even when Carlos could tell that there should have actually come something more, Lando hold on and kept quiet.

“It’s okay. If you need more time, I can wait. I will wait for you. I will wait as long as you need.” The older one finally spoke and even when the Omega obviously appreciated his well-meant offer, he declared him “No, it’s not about that guy any more. I’m over this asshole. Really. But there is still another little problem, which will get a bigger problem with time.”

Once again Lando went quiet and even when Carlos really tried to hold himself back and stay all patient, he still pleaded the Omega to finally tell him the truth. “Lando. Please. Tell me what’s wrong.”

The younger one seemed to have a fight with himself, while he stared at something random in front of him, bit down hard onto his lower lip and while Carlos watched his profile, he could spot the clear tears building up in his eyes. It did cost Lando a lot of strength and willpower, to face the Alpha again and finally tell him the whole truth.

“I’m pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update - but here it is :) grab yourself something to drink and enjoy! <3

“Oh.” The word escaped from Carlos’ lips, without even wanting it. He would lie if he would say he wasn’t surprised, maybe also a little shocked, about that information. He had expected much, but really not this.

But still, it made all sense now. When he had offered Lando the beer and he had refused it, when the young Omega had suddenly felt ill from one second to the other and also why he did always wear such big hoodies.

And it also explained why Lando’s scent was the most intense and sweetest Carlos had ever smelled. He felt so attached to him, because his Alpha instincts wanted to protect the pregnant, little Omega with any cost.

By Carlos’ weak response, Lando looked away to hide his disappointed tears from him. Lando had already expected such a reaction from him, but it did still hurt. He had thought Carlos was different. After the little Omega had quickly whipped those tears with the sleeve of his hoodie away from his cheeks and had also sniffed once, he stood up and said 

“Yeah. I’m sorry if I have made up your hopes. It really wasn’t my intention, but it was still wrong from me. I should have told you so already way sooner, before..” He stopped there and sighted. Lando needed some moments, before he cleared his throat and finally said out loud with a small, weak voice “I bet you want to go now.”

The Spaniard wanted much, but the last thing he wanted was to go through that door and so also away from him. Instead, he stood up as well, but against Lando’s acceptation he didn’t hurry into the direction of the door to get away from here as fast as possible, instead he came closer to where the little Omega was hugging and protecting himself in the corner. Even already in the very first second, Carlos had exactly known what he wanted.

Of course, the young Omega was scared. Scared about letting an Alpha inside his safe, four walls, after he hadn’t told him the truth all time long. He was frightened about being all alone with him, but it was Carlos. The Alpha he had begun to trust so quickly and easily like no other before and even when he hadn’t thought it was possible, he had even already formed feelings for him in such a short time.

But Carlos deserved to get told the truth, why they couldn’t be together. Lando didn’t want nothing more than to try it, to see if it could work out, a new relationship while a baby from another Alpha was growing inside his belly. But he had already expected that the Spaniard didn’t want to give it a try. He had probably other plans, which did exclude a baby which wasn’t even his.

But still, after all the trust the little Omega had given the Alpha, he flinched together, when he had spotted the Spaniard’s feet right next to his, while he still only blinked at the ground, unable to look him into the eyes. When Carlos suddenly cupped his face so he had to look up at him again, Lando whined in self-protection and in protection for his baby.

Shocked and still to his bones scared, the little Omega had to look up at him now, but the eyes looking back at him made him all calm again, like all the other times before. Carlos’ eyes were looking so soft, lovely and understanding, while he gifted him that calm smile that should tell him everything was alright.

Lando held his breath, while he searched his eyes for an answer to his many questions and also his heart seemed to have stopped beating, till the Alpha’s quiet voice filled the silence “But what if I don’t want to go now? What if I want to get to know more about that brave, young Omega right in front of me?”

Now Lando could also finally response his smile, while at the same time a single tear fell over the edge of his eyes. “Come here. It’s okay. Everything is good.” Carlos tried to calm down his nerves, after he had opened his arms for him and the Omega searched for his affection and protection instantly.

By two big cups of hot tea, Lando told the Alpha the long story about how it came to be pregnant with just twenty years. If he was serious, it was never his plan nether, he had never thought his life will turn out like that one day. It wasn’t planned of course, but still it just happened.

Lando had felt that something was different, that something was wrong with him already a few days after his ex-boyfriend and he had sex. His guts and instincts were telling him so and even when he had actually already known the answer before, he still made that pregnancy test and wasn’t really that surprised when it was positive.

When he told his ex-boyfriend Max about his pregnancy he freaked out completely. He had yelled at him, had even tried to force him to make the baby away. But even when Lando had imagined his life to be way different with such a young age, he still couldn’t do that. He couldn’t kill a little human, who probably wasn’t bigger than a blueberry back then, and through who veins was running the same blood as in his.

But Max didn’t understand that, of course he didn’t. He told him that either if he will keep the baby, he will lose him or if he will make it away, Max will stay. The Dutch didn’t want the baby, of course he had imagined his life also to be different with being just two years older than Lando. Just that one time they probably hadn’t been carefully enough and the result, this mistake shouldn’t follow them for the rest of their lives, Max had yelled.

Lando hated it and it did also hurt himself, that Max called their baby a mistake. The Dutch didn’t even want to think about keeping the baby and make the best out of their situation. They could have been a little family, but for his ex-boyfriend was a monster growing inside his belly. Max gave the little Omega always the feeling that the baby was only his fault, because he was the pregnant one. But it was just as much of Lando’s fault than also Max’s own.

But in the end, Lando had decided for the baby living inside his belly and Max, being the coward he had always been, had run away that afternoon. He had packed all his stuff into two bags, before he left Lando’s flat and didn’t come back again.

Of course, there were also moments where he had best wanted to run away, but of course he couldn’t run away from the problem, like Max would have called it, so easily like him. Because even if he would, the baby would still follow him everywhere.

And that feeling, about not ever being alone in his life again, made Lando finally stay. It was simply the best feeling ever.

Max had made that decision already a long time ago, to leave the baby and also the young man he once said he loved, back behind. But Lando couldn’t do that so easily. He had to live with the thought to become a single dad in a few months.

Of course, the first time was very hard for him. From one day to the other he was all alone. He only told his best friend Sacha about it, because he didn’t want to already tell his family and all of his friends about it now. He didn’t want to tell them, before he won’t pass the safe mark of three months.

Sacha helped him wherever he could. He went with him together to the doctor, he took care of him when he was feeling sick and he also held him when he thought he won’t be able to make this all here any more. But he wasn’t alone and he won’t ever be. Sacha knew about it, he will tell his family and everyone else when the baby will be strong enough and now also Carlos knew about his sweet, little secret.

“Please, can you keep it to yourself for now? I don’t want to get someone’s hope up, you know. Not again.” The Omega told him with sorry eyes, meaning that he had actually already done so with him, with not telling him about his pregnancy.

“Of course, I won’t tell anybody about it. You really don’t have to worry about that and also not about that you have brought up my hopes up. I mean, of course you have, but my hopes are still up and haven’t dropped one millimetre since you have told me about the baby.” Carlos announced and caused him so to look all shocked and in disbelief at him.

“Do you really mean that serious?” The younger one wanted to know, he didn’t want to believe what he had just heard. “Yes, Lando. I still like you very much and you mean a lot to me, the baby hasn’t changed that. In contrast, it has only made my feelings for you even stronger. I adore you, your cute being, the way you see things, being so positive and overall to be that brave. I mean, you almost still look like a kid yourself and you had really the strength to say that you want this baby, you will take the responsibility and race it all alone. You have my full respect and admiration for that, little Omega. You are so much more, than I have expected when I have seen you for the first time. You are amazing, admirable and so loveable. And if you are willing to let me in your and your baby’s life, I would feel very honoured. You are something so special, little Omega.”

Tears were glistening in Lando’s eyes once again, before he apologized for them. “Don’t worry. You can all blame it to the hormones or the baby.” Carlos extracted so a laugh from the younger one, while tears were still falling down his cheeks at the same time.

“You are always so nice and supportive, Carlos, and I also really like you, but.. are you sure? I mean, the baby and me. You can only have us together. No me without the baby.” Lando tried to be more serious again and something told the Spaniard that even when the Omega wanted the same as him, he was still a little unsure about it. To help Lando out of this lightly uncomfortable situation, Carlos suggested well-meant “I’m sure, mi pichoncito. But if you want, we can first keep on like it was. Go for lunch or dinner,, meet for some coffee, go to the cinema together. Maybe we just call our little meetings dates from now on and see what will happen.”

Carlos could fully understand him, because he knew Lando didn’t only have to decide that for himself, if he wanted the Alpha to get closer to him, he also had to decide if he will let him close to his baby. He first had to find out for both of them, Lando and his baby, if they could trust the Spaniard and if he was good for them.

Maybe the little Omega wasn’t ready for a new relationship yet, after Max had run away not that long ago, let him down, and he maybe still had feelings for the father of his child. Maybe Lando first only wanted to focus on his baby and not also on a new potentially boyfriend. Maybe he wanted to wait till he had given birth, whatever it will be, Carlos will wait and give him as much time as Lando will need it.

The young Brit beamed up at him by that suggestion and agreed to it with nodding his head quickly and wildly. “I would really like to do that.” Carlos stayed for some more, while he asked Lando about how he was feeling and how the baby was. Expect that he felt sick from time to time, he was all good and the last time he had seen the doctor, he had told him the pregnancy went well so far.

Carols was glad to hear that. He admired the young Omega’s strength and his will to do this all, even all alone if he had to. When he had told Lando so, he blushed like always when he complimented him, even more when the Alpha explained that he could really be proud about himself, his decision and what he had done so far.

Finally, when Carlos said good-bye to Lando, after they had talked for hours, he pulled him into his arms once again. Tired but also happy, the little Omega nuzzled against his chest and even purred in gratefulness. Lovely the older one patted his head, while he whispered into his ear “You aren’t alone, little Omega. You will be a great dad, you are already now.”

Like Carlos had already expected it, Lando’s eyes filled with tears once again, when they finally pulled apart. “The baby again?” He asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows. “No, the hormones this time.” The younger one answered, while tears were making their ways down to his chin and he was laughing at the same time.

“Lunch tomorrow?” Carlos asked over his shoulder, while he took on his coat. “I would really like to.” After he had also taken on his shoes, he got over next to Lando’s side once again, before he kissed his cheek and whispered “Great, I’m already looking forward to it. Can’t wait to see the two of you again. Good night, mi pichoncito. Sleep well.”

They went for lunch the next day, for dinner on Tuesday, for a stroll through the park on Wednesday, for coffee the following day and on Friday they all met at a pub again. Official Carlos and Lando weren’t together, but still they were holding hands most of the time, beamed at each other, were very touchy and everyone could just see the connection between them.

Lando loved that the Alpha didn’t only want to talk about his pregnancy all the time or that he did treat him any different from before. Sure they talked about it, but not the whole day long. But the little Omega still loved it that Carlos was concerned about him and his being from time to time.

He only wanted his best and asked him, when he whispered into his ear, so no one could hear him, if he was feeling alright or needed anything. On the weekends they did either meet at Carlos’ or at Lando’s place, they had more privacy there. The Alpha always made sure to have enough Nutella and pickles at home or bring some along to the younger once place.

Lando really adored it that he took such good care of him, especially on the day they had actually wanted to go with their friends into the park, but the Omega really didn’t feel good enough for that.

In the morning he had felt sick again, not as sick as he already had once, he also didn’t have to throw up, but now he had also got a headache and he just wanted to keep laying on the couch for the rest of the day.

When he told Carlos so, he insisted that he should still go with their friends into the park and enjoy the sunny but bitter cold afternoon. But the Alpha tried to explain to him that he couldn’t have fun, when he knew he was alone at home and didn’t feel well. Lando finally gave in, because he didn’t have the strength to argue with the Spaniard about it right now and because he knew he would lose that fight anyway.

Carlos secured him to be right next to his side in less than thirty minutes with a new glass of Nutella and chips to tug into. Like he had promised, the Alpha knocked at his front door not even twenty minutes later. He forced the little Omega to lay right back onto the couch, while he made him some camomile tea and also gave him some pain killers.

After the tea was drunken and did warm Lando from the inside now and the fluffy blanket the older one had wrapped him into did warm him from the outside, the Omega slowly but sure drifted off. Carlos was sitting in the armchair on the other side of the room and eyed the younger one close, to be right next to his side if he should need anything.

Weakly and already more asleep than awake, Lando opened his eyes once more and looked over to where he was sitting and watching him. Within seconds Carlos kneed right next to him and stroked with his fingers through his soft curls. “Do you need anything, mi pichoncito?”

Exhausted he nodded his heavy, pounding head and because he knew the Spaniard would do anything for him, he whispered “You. I need you. Your warmth, your closeness. I want to cuddle myself into you.” Carlos smiled in affection down at him, while he kept on stroking his head for some more.

“Sure, mi pichoncito. Everything you want to make you feel better.” The Alpha whispered softly and after he had kissed his warm cheek, he climbed behind Lando. The little Omega turned around to face him, while he cuddled himself against his warm body and made himself comfortable.

“Try to get some rest, little Omega. I will be close to you.” Carlos whispered, while he massaged Lando’s scalp all carefully to ease his pain. Within seconds he fell asleep in his arms, while he kept on rubbing his back gently and slide his fingers in the most calming way through his curls.

At some point the Spaniard must have also drifted off, because the next time he opened his eyes again it was already dark outside. During their nap, Lando had moved so Carlos did spoon him now and somehow the older once hand had found their way to his belly, where on top his palm did rest now.

It wasn’t the first time the Alpha did touch him there, he had actually already pretty often, when they were cuddling, he was holding him close or when he had hugged him from behind. But Carlos had never rested his palm that long on top of his belly, because he didn’t want to frighten the Omega about that he could maybe harm his baby.

Lando seemed to be still asleep, his breathing was deep and rhythmic and because the Spaniard really liked the thought about that a little puppy was growing right under the spot where he had his hand, made him feel all warm and goose bumps were breaking free on his skin. So he kept his hand where it was, while he did daydream about the baby and about Lando.

Finally, he also began to slowly stroke with his thumb over the young Omega’s hoodie. Carlos would never hurt Lando or his baby, he cared so much about them, more than he could describe with words. Because the older one was so busy with dealing with that beautiful, warm feeling about the baby, his feelings for it and its dad that he hadn’t noticed that Lando had already woken up.

Only when the young Omega took his hand, Carlos got it and gasped surprised. Maybe he had gone too far, maybe Lando didn’t feel comfortable with it, why he had even woken up. But to the Spaniard’s surprise once more, Lando didn’t pull his hand away, instead he took his hand into his and did lead him under his oversized hoodie.

All secure he placed the older one’s flat hand on top of his naked belly now, so Carlos could feel his skin and warmth against his. It was the best feeling ever. This was the most intimidate gesture and the Alpha had tears in his eyes, because he was touched about Lando’s trust towards him that much.

Now he was so close to the Omega like never before and also so close to his baby. It was the best moment. Gently Carlos leaned forward to press soft kisses onto Lando’s tremble, cheek and neck.

They gave each other such kisses, but since their first kiss they hadn’t kissed each other on their lips again, because the Spaniard didn’t want to rush anything and he also didn’t want to force the little Omega to anything, before he wasn’t one hundred percent sure about where this was going.

It was the first time Carlos was touching his belly like that, his bare skin, where the little pup was growing inside. It deeply touched him, he was speechless, while he gently stroked over his ever growing belly.

“That feels so good.” Lando purred, while his eyes were closed to enjoy this moment. But still the little Omega turned onto his back, so he could finally look into the Alpha’s eyes again. The Spaniard had slipped his hand away from under his hoodie by that movement, but Lando instantly reached for it again when he was laying comfortable.

He laced their fingers together and beamed up at him like he never had before. The younger one seemed to be as overwhelmed and touched like Carlos. With a small, almost reserved voice, the Alpha finally dared to ask “Can I see it?” To his surprise Lando could indeed still beam even brighter and happier up at him, when he nodded his head wild agreeing and slowly exposed his belly.

Actually there wasn’t much to see, but it was enough to bring those tears back into the Spaniard’s eyes. Someone who wouldn’t know about Lando’s little secret, maybe wouldn’t have even noticed it, but the Alpha did. There was just a little bulge visible, which Carlos did carefully trace with a shaking hand.

He could exactly feel it, when he moved over that spot, while Lando purred the whole time long happily. Over both of his eyes the Spaniard was smiling, also the young Omega did join him, when their eyes met. Hesitantly, because he didn’t want to make his friend feel uncomfortable, he leaned down, eyeing the small bulge even closer, when he whispered to it “I can’t wait to see you.”

Latest then, clear tears of happiness and also gratefulness were running down Lando’s cheeks, feeling more than just comfortable in the Alpha’s presence. He and his baby were in the best hands, nothing could harm them, he exactly knew that now.

It took the Spaniard by surprise, when the young Omega suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down and finally kiss his smooth lips again. Within the first second Carlos returned the kiss already all tenderly, he had waited for their next kiss already so long. He kept on stroking Lando’s soft belly, while the Omega did slide his fingers through his dark mane.

Kissing Lando was one of the best experiences the Alpha had ever made. They were so sweet, soft and genuine, nothing he ever had before. Those kisses were coming right from his heart and did mean so much. They moved their lips in a rhythm, all tenderly, passionate and also deep, but when breathing became a problem, Carlos separated their lips and rested his head against his friend’s.

“So you want me to stay, mi pichoncito?” He whispered gently, before he kissed the tip of his nose. “Yes. I want you to stay and take care of me and my baby.” The Omega did response softly, before their lips become once again.

So even if Lando didn’t want to be together with Carlos yet, the Alpha was still allowed to stay, take care of the Omega and his pup like he wanted so badly and he will also be allowed to see the baby, when it will finally be there. And for now, that knowledge was enough for him to kiss the younger one for the next hour.

“What does that actually mean?” Lando finally asked, when their lips were swollen and they were both out of breath. “What do you mean, mi pichoncito?” Carlos asked confused, because they only thing they had shared the last hour were kisses and no words.

“Exactly that. What does that mi pica.. pichot.. mean?” The Alpha smiled down at the younger one try to speak some Spanish. Hell, he really had to make him try to speak in his mother tongue more often, because it was the cutest he had ever heard in his life.

But still, Carlos finally had pity with him and explained “Mi pichoncito means little bird.” Understanding Lando nodded his head and side-eyed the older one with a smirk on his lips. “So, when you call me mi pichoncito..” Yes, it was definitely the cutest thing the Spaniard had ever heard “.. how do you want to call my even tinier pup then?”

That was actually a good question, Carlos thought to himself, while he rubbed his chin and thought about it for some seconds “Mm.. I think I will call it pequeno enano.” Lando giggled, he didn’t have a clue about what that did mean, but it did sound funny to him. “And what does that mean?”

“Little midget.” Carlos explained with a big smile on his lips as well, while he watched Lando laughing all happily. “Why does everything you say sound so funny?” The younger one wanted to know, before going back to giggle.

“Queiro besar tus labios.” The Alpha purred now with wiggling eyebrows. “And what does that mean now?” The Omega asked, even when he could already imagine what that could mean. “I want to kiss your lips again, mi pichoncito.”

* * *

Carlos was currently at work, when he got a call from Lando. Like always a smile got onto his lips, before he even answered the call, just thinking about the sweet, little Omega. “Hey, mi pichoncito. How are you today?”

“Hey, Carlos. I’m pretty good, thanks. I.. it’s just that I have wanted to ask you something.” The younger one said on the other end, he did almost sound a little worried. “Sure, whatever you need. Just spill it out, mi pichoncito.” The Spaniard told him with a smile, he always liked to help the Omega wherever he could.

“It’s just.. normally Sacha goes with me to the doctor, but he can’t go with me to my medical appointment tomorrow. So I have wondered if you would maybe go with me, because I can’t go there alone. I’m too nervous and scared, because it will probably be one of the most important investigations in the pregnancy, the one after the third month. I’m afraid that something is wrong, maybe I..”

But before Lando could go on with his train of words in horror, Carlos interrupted him and tried to calm him down with telling him “Hey, Lando. Breath. Listen to me, everything will be good. You will see. Try to calm down, it’s okay. Of course, I will come with you tomorrow. Like I have told you, you don’t have to get through this alone.”

“Thank you, Carlos. I.. I don’t know what to say.” The young Brit did already sound calmer, which also calmed the older one. “You don’t have to say anything, mi pichoncito. Just tell me if you want pizza or lasagne for tonight?” To hear Lando’s smile into the phone caused also Carlos to smile.

The Spaniard had cooked them some decent lasagne that evening, before he brought his friend home again. “Don’t worry about tomorrow, mi pichoncito. I will pick you up at three. Everything will be good, you will see.” He whispered to him between their goodbye kisses.

But still the little Omega was pretty tensed and nervous the next day, while they drove to the doctor. “Do you want me to wait in the car or should I come with you?” Carlos asked, after minutes of silence and just holding hands over the dashboard.

“Can you come with me, please? I mean only if it’s okay for you?” Lando asked shyly with big, puppy eyes. “Of course, I will come with you, mi pichoncito.” He answered soothingly, while he brushed over his knuckles. The older one would do simply everything so he would feel better.

So the Spaniard came along with him and together they entered the doctor’s office. Carlos kept his distance, while the little Omega was talking to the assistant. They both finally took place in the waiting room, where the Alpha didn’t let go of Lando’s hand. His skin was so cold and his hand was shaking all the way, till Carlos couldn’t resist any more to lay his arm over his shoulder and to pull him closer into his side.

Tears of angst were glistening in Lando’s eyes, while the older one tried to calm him down with whispering into his ear that everything will be good. The two of them stayed like that, till the doctor’s assistant called his name and after Carlos had placed one more kiss against his tremble, he gently shoved the Omega into the direction of the examination room.

The Spaniard would lie, if he would say he wasn’t nervous himself, after seeing his friend like that. Tensed he bit down onto his lip, kneaded his hands and looked all tensely around himself. On the walls were hanging posters of little, cute babies, but also some which showed the process of a pregnancy and also about giving birth.

Until that moment, Carlos had never dared to waste one thought about it, while he did read the text next to that poster, where it was explained in every detail about what will happen during giving birth. And still when he had never thought about that in his life before and also after he had looked at all those posters very closely, he still knew what to do.

He was ready for all that. He was ready to get through all that for Lando, with Lando together. Carlos was still determined to stay by the Omega’s side, to help him wherever he could and give him the support he will need.

With that decision playing in his head, the Alpha smiled to himself, because even when it will be a long, hard journey, it will be so worth it in the end. But his heart stopped to beat, when he heard a door getting opened and he got so remembered about that his journey could be already over by now.

But when Lando stepped into the room and he saw the big, wide smile on his lips, he knew it was just the begging.

The little Omega got over to his side to get hugged and let himself fall for some moments after all the excitement. “You both good, mi pichoncito?” Carlos still wanted to know from him, even when his expression already said it all. “Yes, more than just good.”

After Lando had made another appointment by the assistant, to two of them existed the doctor’s office hand in hand. “I want to show you something.” Lando announced, after they were back in the car.

All proudly and with glistening eyes, the younger one showed the Alpha the first sonogram of his baby. “Oh my God. Mi pichoncito, this.. this is amazing.” Overwhelmed Carlos stared with an opened mouth at it, while Lando explained to him still all overjoyed “The doctor said that’s its head, and here are his small hands and feet. And he also said it was healthy. Tiny, but healthy.”

“That’s great, mi pichoncito. I’m so happy for you and you can be so proud about yourself.” The young Brit’s cheek did head up by his compliment, like he didn’t even want to hear that. “It’s true, Lando. You can be really proud about yourself. You have all done that on your own.”

“I don’t know. If Max wouldn’t have been..” The younger one tried to explain, but Carlos didn’t even let him go on, when he interrupted him “No, Lando. This little puppy you can see right here is only your work. You have made that all on your own, Max had just run away. Don’t tell yourself any different, because it’s true, mi pichoncito. You can and you also should be proud about yourself. Don’t ever let yourself tell any different. This what you have done right here is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Tears were falling over the edge of his eyes, being touched about the Alpha’s well-meant words. “Thank you, Carlos. This means a lot to me.” The little Omega whispered with a shaking voice. The older one gently pulled him closer, as good as possible over the dashboard. “There is nothing you have to thank me, mi pichoncito. You have done so well, little Omega. This pup is all your work.”

The Alpha held Lando close for some more, till his sobs had quietened and he asked him with a smile on his lips “The baby?” The younger one giggled in his arms, before he muttered into Carlos’ hoodie “Yes, and also the hormones. A dangerous combination.”

“I see, mi pichoncito. But what do you think about to get some food after the whole stress?” Lando’s head snapped up instantly and with big, already happy eyes he looked up at him “Please, yes. I’m so damn hungry.” The Spaniard chuckled, before he gently pulled away and said “Of course, you are eating for two, mi pichoncito.”

Later, when they were back at Lando’s place, Carlos had just made them some sweet tea. He balanced the hot liquid in the cups, while he made his way into the living room, where the little Omega was sitting on the couch.

He was sitting there and just looked at the sonogram, since they have come back. All proudly he moved with his fingertips carefully over the sonogram in his hands, his lips were shaking lightly and tears were once again present in his eyes, while he thought about that this little something right there was his baby.

Carlos stopped for a moment to watch the young Omega. It also warmed up his heart to see him like that. Maybe he did finally believe his words that the baby growing inside his belly was all his work. It was simply touching to be able to watch this moment, while Lando looked at his baby for the first time.

Slowly but sure the older one finally made his way over to where the younger one was sitting and placed the two cups onto the small table next to the couch. With still a smile on his lips, Carlos took place right next to him and laid his arm gently over his shoulders.

Lando leaned into his side instantly and purred in comfort, but still he didn’t let go of the sonogram and kept on looking at it like the treasure it was for him. Lovely the Spaniard leaned his head against the Omega’s and together they were sitting like that for some minutes, just looking worthless at the baby.

Tears were also glistening in the Alpha’s eyes, because he was so damn proud about his friend. For Carlos there really didn’t exist anyone stronger than him and he also knew that Lando would have been able to do this all alone, but he didn’t have to. He accepted the Spaniard’s help, he was willing to let him close to himself and so also to his baby.

Actually he wasn’t able to form it into words how much this meant to him, how much the unborn baby meant to him, how much Lando, the most beautiful and brave little Omega he had ever met, meant to him. But still Carlos tried it, when after kissing the top of his head, he leaned down to whisper into his ear

“I love you, Lando. Both of you. You and your little wonder.”

It must have meant at least something for the young Brit, because he finally looked away from the sonogram and instead right up into his eyes. Tears were waving in his eyes, his under lip was shaking as well and Carlos didn’t know if the baby, the hormones or he was the reason for it this time.

“Carlos, you.. are you really sure about it? I mean, are you willing to stay with us?” Lando asked with big puppy eyes up at him, while he stroked gently over his ever growing belly.

“If you want me to stay, I would really love to stay next you and your baby’s side for the rest of my life.” The Alpha whispered gently and he meant every word. Nothing on this planet was so important for him than the two of them. It would mean everything to him, if Lando would make that happen.

The first tears were falling over the edge, when the little Omega nodded wildly agreeing his head, before he told him with a shaking voice “I also love you, Carlos. We both love you.”

With tears glistening in his own eyes, the Spaniard smiled down at the younger one, before he cupped his face with one hand and placed his other all carefully on top of his swollen belly, where the little pup was growing inside. The Alpha connected their lips together and all tenderly they were kissing, sealing so their relationship.

From now on they were once, one little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even when it does maybe sound like that, but this story here isn't finished yet ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Carlos was currently sitting on his place at the office, when his phone started to vibrate next to his keyboard. A smile popped onto his lips instantly, when he saw the caller ID. “How are my two favourite people in this world doing today?” The Spaniard answered the call with a happy voice, meaning every word he had just said.

But his great mood got replaced pretty quickly, when he heard Lando crying into the phone. “Lando, what happened?” Carlos quickly asked already all concerned, while he stood up from his chair to get somewhere more private. “Carlos.” The little Omega whined into the phone once again, he did sound all desperately and like he couldn’t stop crying any more since a longer time.

“What’s wrong, mi pichoncito? Tell me, what has happened?“ The Alpha tried it once more to calm down his boyfriend’s nerves and bring him to speak to him. With a thin, shaking voice Lando finally tried to tell him with sobs between every few words “I.. Do you think you will still love me when I’m fat?”

“Huh?” Carlos asked confused, he had expected something completely different if he was serious. What did Lando mean with that? “Do you think you can still love me once I’m fat and ugly, when I will get stretch marks and mood swings? Do you think you will still be able to love me, when I turn into a monster?”

The older one really had to force himself from not laughing out loud. Not because he wanted to make fun about his boyfriend and his fears, no, because it was impossible for him to even think about not loving him any more, no matter what reason it should be.

“Mi piconcito.” Carlos started softly with a smile on his lips. „Please, stop worrying about something that won’t ever happen.“ He could hear Lando sniff through the phone, before he asked still all tormented “Are you really sure about it?”

The Spaniard still smiled to himself, not believing what a cute boyfriend he had, before he told him all patiently “Yes, Lando. I’m totally sure about it. I will always love you, no matter what will come. There won’t be a reason why I could ever stop loving you, no matter into which monster you will turn.”

Now he could also hear the younger one smile into the phone as well. He did like that sound so much more than his cries. “Don’t think about it ever again. I love you, mi piconcito.” Lando did response his words, when he whispered his love confession into the phone as well „I also love you, Carlos. I’m sorry. I don’t know what has happened to me, but I just sat there in my living room and out of nowhere that thought popped into my head and I just couldn’t stop to think about it any more.”

“Don’t be sorry, mi piconcito. Don’t think about it ever again, okay? Everything is alright, I promise. And now you better tell me what the two of you want for dinner tonight?” Latest then, with the anticipation to see his boyfriend in a few hours again, the little Omega’s tears had dried completely. “See, you make me fat.”

That evening they had decided to tell their friends about their relationship at the next Friday. And so they did, while holding hands under the table in their favourite bar. “We have to tell you something.” Lando started the conversation, before he looked embarrassed down at their hands. Only when Carlos squeezed his smaller hand softly, the young Omega looked up at him and did response his smile instantly. Sacha looked at them with a knowing smile, he was still the only one who knew about them, while Pierre and Charles were still all clueless.

“We are together.” The Spaniard finally said the news out loud and now the other two also imitated the Argentine’s smile as well. “Oh wow, those are amazing news guys.” Charles told them, he was obviously really happy for them. “Oh yeah, you are a very sweet couple and seem to fit perfectly together.” Pierre said some nice words as well, before he shoved his boyfriend into his side and hissed “Why don’t you say something?”

“Because I already knew it.” Sacha answered his boyfriend dry to which Pierre, but also Charles, did response with an opened mouth. “You knew it? Why haven’t you told me anything about it?” The Frenchman wanted to know, but he only got a shrug from his boyfriend as answer and a quick “Because I have thought it was already obvious enough that the two of them were together.”

His words quietened Pierre but also Charles, causing Lando and Carlos to chuckle, before they could finally go on. “We also want to tell you something else.” The Alpha used the silence. „What, really? Some more news?“ Charles asked already all excited. The couple didn’t know what they were expecting, but probably not the following, when Lando said with a squeaking voice “I’m pregnant.”

It was quiet for some moments, while Pierre and Charles stared at them with in shock wide opened mouths and almost painfully widened eyes. Sacha only smiled happily at his best friend, he was so happy that he had found someone so caring and supportive like Carlos was.

It was the Monégasque, who finally found his voice again first, when he told them impressed “Woha. You don’t do half things, Carlos huh?” Also Pierre’s expression told them that he was pretty impressed about the speed of their relationship, while Sacha rolled his eyes about their friend’s unknowing.

Lando blushed lightly, because Carlos and he hadn’t got intimidate yet. Of course, the Alpha got his discomfort and pulled him closer into his side, before the little Omega explained still a little embarrassed after their friend’s congratulations “Thank you, but.. it’s not Carlos’ baby.”

„It’s not?“ Charles asked instantly and caused Lando to flinch together in his boyfriend’s arms. Carlos tried to comfort the Omega with moving his palm up and down the length of his back, while Lando tried to clear the situation, but he only managed to shake his head.

“It’s Max’s, right?” Pierre finally asked carefully. In contrast to Charles, he knew about Lando’s ex-boyfriend. Still unable to say anything, the little Omega only nodded his head, while he tried to rub his nose against his boyfriend’s shoulder to get his familiar scent onto him and calm down his nerves.

Silence washed over them, it almost became uncomfortable, till Charles said with a soft voice “I was already impressed before, when I have thought Carlos was the father, but I’m even more impressed now that you have told me that Carlos isn’t the father and the two of you still want to do this together. I can only think about that it maybe won’t be always easy for you, but when I look at you like that, I know you will make it. You are a very sweet couple and an even sweeter little family. I’m very happy for you. You both deserve to be happy.”

Pierre nodded agreeing his head and also Sacha did, while he looked at the couple with tears in his eyes. He had wished so much for Lando to find someone he could feel safe again and who would maybe accept his pup as his own, but he had never thought his best friend would find something even better. Carlos and Lando were made for each other. He already knew that since the beginning.

“Thank you, guys.” Carlos finally replied sincerely, being touched about their reaction as well. The Alpha pulled his already crying boyfriend onto his lap, even when it were tears of happiness running down his cheeks and he let Lando bury his face into the curve of his neck, after he had kissed the top of his head.

After their three friends have watched them in awe for some moments, Pierre’s expression changed, when he looked at his boyfriend and asked in disbelief “You did know that as well, right?” Sacha only rolled his eyes in response and before he took a sip of his beer he still told his boyfriend like it wasn’t a big deal “Of course, I knew.”

Pierre’s expression was priceless, why everyone began to laugh out loud. After some moments the Frenchman himself also joined them, still not getting it how damn clueless he had been all the time.

Because their friend’s reaction was even better than they had dared to dream about, Carlos and Lando finally decided to also tell their families the truth. While the Spaniard wanted to tell his parents and sisters about Lando and their relationship via Skype, Lando invited his family over to his place to tell them the big news.

Carlos had asked him if he would prefer it to have him by his side, while he would tell his family and siblings about that Max and he weren’t together any more, but still he was pregnant from the other Alpha and already in a new relationship with someone they didn’t even know yet.

The little Omega was thankful for his boyfriend’s offer, but he had wanted to tell his family about it all on his own. They had planned to do it the next Sunday and while Lando’s family would be at the Omega’s place and hear about his story for the first time, the older one talked to his own family and worshipped about his boyfriend.

Of course, he also told his parents and sisters about that Lando was already pregnant when they have met for the first time and he was one hundred percent sure about that he loved them both. Lando and his unborn baby, with his whole heart. He was ready to become the father from a child, which wasn’t even his.

Like their friends, also his family was very impressed about his decision and unanimously they told him how proud they were about him and that they couldn’t wait to finally meet Lando already yet.

They talked for some more, before they ended the call and with every more minute passing by, Carlos became more and more nervous. They had decided that Lando will call him, after his story will be told, so he could come over to meet his parents and siblings.

Maybe they hadn’t received the news that well, like their friends and his family had? Maybe they were still too shocked about it all that they didn’t even want to see him? Maybe they were even angry at Lando for getting pregnant with such a young age?

Those thoughts were running through Carlos’ head, while he walked around his flat in tension. When his phone did finally ring after thirty more minutes, the older one literary ran to it and answered the call instantly.

“Hey, mi pichoncito.“ The Spaniard said softly into the phone, already expecting the worst, but against his expectations, the little Omega’s voice did sound calm and composed. “Hey, my love. You can come over now, if you want.”

“I’m already on my way.” Carlos answered, while he took on his shoes and grabbed for his coat. “Great, see you in a few minutes.” Lando did end the call and just twenty minutes later the Alpha already knocked at his door.

“Hey, there.” Lando greeted him with a smile, even when Carlos could exactly tell that he had been crying recently. “Are you good, mi pichoncito?“ The older one asked still worriedly, while they were hugging close. They stayed in their embrace for some moments, holding tight onto each other, before Lando slowly pulled away and answered sincerely “Now I am.”

Carlos pulled the younger one more time closer to place a kiss onto his forehead to take even the last fear away from him with it. Patiently Lando waited till his boyfriend was out of his shoes and coat, before he took his hand and told him now with a happy smile on his lips “C’mon, I would like to introduce you to my family.”

Like the Spaniard had already expected his boyfriend’s family to be, they were all very kind and not one bit angry at him or disappointed at Lando. And they all also had glassy, watery eyes just like his boyfriend.

The little Omega didn’t leave his side any more for the rest of the afternoon, searching for comfort after the whole tension of the last time. The Spaniard had pulled his arm around his shoulders, so Lando could cuddle into his side and sniff in his scent to feel calm. And of course, Carlos didn’t miss the way his boyfriend’s family watched them in awe the whole time long.

They still needed to process the big news, but with getting to know Carlos, they slowly but sure tried to calm down again, because they saw it that their little Omega was in very good hands. Lando’s mother told him how grateful she was that he had decided to be there for her son, take care of him and had promised him to be a father for his pup, before she broke down into tears once again.

It was a pretty emotional day for all of them, especially for Lando, why the little Omega finally fell all exhausted into bed, after his family was gone. “Are you feeling good, mi pichoncito?“ Carlos wanted to know, while he sat down next to his boyfriend onto the bed.

“Yeah, tired but also very relieved and grateful. It’s great to know my family is with me.” The little Omega told his boyfriend, while he snuggled closer to his side. “Of course, they are, mi pichoncito. They love you and I can see they are very proud about you. By the way, my family is also happy for us and they can’t wait to meet you.”

“Oh, Carlos. I’m such an egoist. I haven’t asked you one time about the talk you had with your family. What have they said? I want to know everything.” Lando quickly apologized by the Alpha, before he sat up again and gave him his whole attention. “You are really not an egoist, mi pichoncito. It has been an exciting day for you that’s all.“ Carlos tried to soothe him, while stroking over his cheek.

He then told him about their phone call, about their reactions and what they had said. And finally also that they had invited to two of them to visit them in Spain whenever they wanted to. “Yeah, let us do that.” Lando said all exciting with already sparkling eyes. “I really want to meet your family as well.”

“We can do it in the next time, if you really want to. But now the two most important people in my life need urgently some rest after today. We can talk about our trip to Spain tomorrow, mi pichoncito.” Carlos whispered, before he leaned down to bring their lips together. It had been already enough excitement for just one day.

Overjoyed the little Omega looked up at him with shiny but not also already tired eyes. “Have I ever told you how damn proud I am about you, mi pichoncito?” Lando’s smile widened, before he cuddled closer against his Alpha and answered with a question himself “Have I ever told you how damn happy I am to have you by my side, my love?”


	4. Chapter 4

Lando finally got to meet Carlos‘ family, when they flew to Spain over Christmas. The first half of the Christmas holidays the two of them had spent at the Norris’ place. It were very peaceful Christmas, even when there had been so many people at one place.

But the Omega’s family was just very glad about that Lando was obviously doing well in his pregnancy and they could also see that Carlos was good for him and also for the baby. He will take care of them, he already did and with that knowing the younger once family finally calmed down completely after the big news and were only happy for the couple in the end.

Spain in contrast was compared to Lando’s family a whole more exciting and also louder. Carlos’ parents and sisters were all thrilled to finally get to meet him. They asked him hundreds of questions and sometimes overwhelmed him with their way and the need to hug him every few minutes. Especially his mother was doing so, being so happy that the two of them had found each other and that her son-in-law was such a sweet, young man.

When one afternoon also his grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins came over to their place and the whole excitement started from new, Carlos simply took his boyfriend upstairs into his room, away from his family speaking English and Spanish in one sentence, away from Lando getting his cheeks squeezed every few minutes and away from his family’s overexcitement.

The Spaniard told them that Lando needed some rest after the whole stress from the last few days, before they disappeared upstairs. “You didn’t have to do that. I love your family, I would have been alright.” Lando told his boyfriend, but still he snuggled even closer into his side, while they were laying in his bed.

“I know, mi pichoncito. But they can get a little too over the moon sometimes. The two of you really need some rest, I don’t want you to feel unwell.” Carlos whispered into his curls, while he pulled the duvet over both of their bodies. “I would never feel unwell, while you are next to my side. But I have to say this here is also pretty nice.”

The Alpha smiled into his boyfriend’s hair, before he whispered “Then close your eyes and take a little nap, mi pichoncito. My family will still be excited about you in a few hours.” After just a few minutes, Carlos could already hear Lando snoring softly on top of his chest.

He was so proud about his boyfriend, proud about that he had absolutely wanted to get to know his family and that he wasn’t scared about their way, because they were all so different to his, so much louder and someone always had the need to touch him, but Lando did handle the whole situation very well. He also liked his family, like Carlos had already closed his boyfriend’s family into his heart the very first day.

“I love you, mi pichoncito.” The Alpha whispered softly, causing Lando so to purr in his sleep and snuggle himself even closer against his warmth. But still Carlos had pleaded his family to calm down a little, when they came back into the living room after their little nap. They tried their bests, even when Lando’s cheeks were coloured in red their whole stay long, because of their squeezes.

They flew back home after spending three days in Spain and after they had calmed down from the whole excitement, with not leaving their flat for one whole day and only cuddling on their living room couch, they did spend New Year’s Eve together with their friends in their favourite bar, telling each other about their holidays so far and laughing a lot together.

In the beginning of January Lando slowly but sure began to show. Maybe someone who didn’t know he was pregnant would think he had just eaten too much over the holidays, but Lando could exactly spot the small bulge on his belly when he had showered on a bitter cold January morning.

He first smiled down at his belly, stroking over the soft skin there, waking up his baby so for a new day, but then the worry came back that maybe Carlos won’t like him any more, when he will get all fat. Maybe he will change his mind then, maybe he won’t find him attractive any more, even when until now they still hadn’t got intimate.

From that morning on, Lando always made sure to only wear oversized hoodies any more and only change, while Carlos will be under the shower or at least not near. He wanted to hide his bulge as long as possible, so he could have the Alpha’s love and affection for some longer.

But of course the older one noticed his behaviour and first he didn’t say anything about it, because he didn’t want the Omega to feel even more insecure, but one afternoon, when they had planned to get themselves a coffee with their friends and Lando had expected his boyfriend to still stand under the shower after his training, Carlos caught the young Omega in his bedroom, standing in front of the mirror and looking at his bare belly from every side.

The Alpha leaned against the doorframe, a lovely smile played on his lips, while he watched his boyfriend silently. Absently Lando was stroking with his hand over his ever-growing belly, calming down so the baby inside or maybe himself, while he inspected his bulge all closely.

The second the little Omega spotted his boyfriend looking at him in the mirror’s reflection, he gasped and quickly pulled his hoodie down again. His cheeks blushed and he gaped like a fish, because he didn’t know what to say. He had expected Carlos to be averse or even disgusted about his body, but the younger one had no idea what a pregnant Omega’s body did to an Alpha.

The moment the Spaniard could spot tears of shame in his boyfriend’s eyes, he quickly closed the distance between the two of them and took his shaking hands into his so much bigger one. “Mi pichoncito, why are you doing this to yourself? I have already told you once, you are the sweetest, most loveable and most beautiful young man on the whole world for me. There is no reason for you to feel this way. And believe me, I like your bulge as much as you love it.”

“Really? You don’t hate my body for looking like a whale in a few months?” Lando asked with a small, thin voice in disbelief. Carlos smiled down at the younger one, before he squeezed his hands even tighter and told him sincerely “I could never hate you or your body, mi pichoncito. It just shows me how hard you and your body work for pequeno enano. Believe me, I love you Lando and nothing will ever change that. Please, stop worrying, while I’m already so proud about you.”

After looking right into the already so familiar dark brown eyes of his favourite Spaniard, Lando finally nodded agreeing his head and even gifted his Alpha a warm, happy smile. “That’s right, mi pichoncito. I love to see you smile so much more. There is really no need to worry. Nothing will change my mind.” Carlos whispered against the top of his boyfriend’s nose, while they supported their foreheads at each other.

But still he could feel Lando’s body tense and how nervous his eyes were looking once again, when he got on his knees right in front of him. The Alpha never stopped their eye connection, while he gently pulled the over-sized hoodie up his boyfriend’s belly. Only after he had smiled up at Lando, he gave his whole attention to the small, cute bulge right in front of his nose.

Carlos used his right hand to move all gently and carefully over the soft skin of his boyfriend’s belly with his warm palm. The little Omega whimpered by the contact. The need to protect his baby, but also the affection he received caused him to do so. Lando then held his hoodie up, so the older one had free access to look at it and use now both of his hands to stroke over his ever-growing belly.

Like the most precious treasure it was for both of them, Carlos was caressing the little bulge all softly with his hands, thinking about over which small part of the baby he was moving his fingertips at the moment. “You are so incredible beautiful, mi pichoncito. What your body does is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You actually have no idea how much the baby growing inside you makes me love you even more.”

Carlos whispered already so close against his belly, that it almost tickled Lando’s skin, before he closed the rest of the cap and kissed the bulge all gently. It was also the moment teardrops were falling down the young Omega’s chin and onto the Alpha’s hands still stroking the baby growing inside his belly.

Lando’s whole body was shaking from being that touched and overwhelmed about the older once affection, when Carlos slowly got onto his feet again, just to frame the Omega’s face and kiss him passionate. To kiss even the last worries and doubts away from him.

Carlos didn’t know if Lando had finally believed him fully, but he will remember him about his love towards him and his body every day from now on, till he will finally believe him that he will always be beautiful for him no matter what. But it surprised him even more, when a few days later his boyfriend took his hand and told him he had a surprise for him, the second he had entered his flat.

The Alpha followed him into his bathroom, where he met plenty of candles all around the room and a bubble bath. The air was filled with all different kind of well smelling aroma and in the background was softly playing some piano melodies. “I.. I have thought you would maybe like the idea to take a bath together, since you.. you are okay with my body and I thought you.. you have maybe also liked to touch my belly so.. yeah..” Lando tried to explain all insecure and nervous, while looking up at the Alpha through his lashes.

“Oh, mi pichoncito. I _love_ the idea as much as I not only like your body, but also _love_ it. I would really like to take a bubble bath with the two of you.” Carlos announced sincerely, causing so Lando to smile over both of his ears. “Alright, then.. I guess we should get out of our clothes now, right?” The little Omega asked insecure again, while biting down onto his lip.

It was the first time they saw each other completely naked, exposed. Carlos was aware of that and also that his Omega will feel a little uncomfortable about it first, why he took special care while getting him out of his clothes.

When Lando was standing only in his boxers on in front of him, like he had already seen him so a few times, he stopped to get rid of his own clothes first. Completely naked Carlos stood in front of him, when Lando also pulled his boxers all the way down. The fact that the light was dimmed, only the little candles all around covered the room in a soft, warm light, made it easier for the little Omega to let his shells fall completely.

This time Lando didn’t whine nor flinch together, when the Alpha stepped closer to run his fingertips over his arms, causing so goose bumps wherever he touched his skin, and he whispered “You are so damn gorgeous, mi pichoncito. I don’t even know how I deserve you and your baby.”

After they had connected their lips for some long kisses, Carlos stepped into the bathtub and made sure Lando also got inside all safe. The little Omega took place between the older one legs, rested his back against his broad chest and let his body take in the closeness and the warm water.

They spent over one hour in the bubble bath. Carlos always made sure that the water temperature was warm enough for Lando to not start to freeze and he also always made sure to not touch any part of his body he wasn’t allowed to, while he caressed his soft skin. Most of the time he stroked his palms over his boyfriend’s bulge, whispering sweet nothing into his ear and kissing his cheeks from behind.

“You were right, I have really liked to touch your belly, to let my fingertips run over that sweet little bulge right there. And I still love to do so. It feels so amazing to know that a little pup is growing inside you, right under that spot. That you give new life into this world, pequeno enano. You are my hero.” The Spaniard whispered from behind into his ear and watched how Lando closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was exactly what he had needed to hear at the moment.

The Alpha could tell the younger one enjoyed every second of the closeness, the skin to skin contact and affection he was giving him. They never had been that close before. But it will definitely be something they will repeat very soon again, because it just felt too good for both of them to not repeat it.

When their fingers and toes finally looked like little raisins, Carlos got out of the tub, dried himself first, before he helped Lando to get out of the bath tub all well and wrapped him into a soft towel. While the younger one rubbed his hair dry, his Alpha got him his favourite hoodie and some comfortable leggings, before he helped him into his clothes and kissed his from the warm water still reddened cheek.

The rest of the afternoon they did spend cuddled up on their couch, while watching a random show on Netflix. Somehow Lando ended up with sitting on top of the Spaniard’s lap, like he had already so often, claiming his boyfriend’s lips as his.

Their kisses were first soft and slow, before the young Brit had climbed onto Carlos’ lap to get better access to deepen the kiss. Their tongues were dancing together since already a sweet eternity, why Lando couldn’t hold still any more and shifted exciting on top of the Spaniard’s lap, searching for some relieve, while pressing his erection against Carlos’ belly. Also because he could exactly feel how hard his boyfriend was under him or how bad he tried to hold back his moans, while his palms had slipped under his shirt to let his fingertips float over his sides.

Lando had really thought that now the time had come. They had been that close already so often, but then the older one had always pulled away, even when Lando didn’t want to do anything rather than having his first time with the Spaniard at that moment and he could also always tell that Carlos wanted the same as he did. Or at least he had always thought so.

Because also this time Carlos pulled away, just when the little Omega had let his hand disappear under his shirt to explore his from the bath still so hot skin. He stopped their kisses, pulled away completely and just gifted him a small smile before he placed the younger one next to him onto the couch again and pretended like nothing had happened the last thirty minutes.

Offended Lando crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned at the TV, acting like he paid attention to the stupid show like Carlos did. It was obviously more interested than he was for him. By now the little Omega was really frustrated about the always same ending, whenever he thought that it would really happen now.

Even when those pregnancy hormones wouldn’t have been, if they wouldn’t have made him that horny and needy sometimes, he would have got crazy by now. He loved Carlos, he trusted him fully, felt safe in his presence and he also felt very attracted to his body. Of course, he was. He was longing for his touches and to get touched where he hadn’t got touched from him by now. Lando needed more than just cuddles and kisses. He needed the full package of his boyfriend.

“Carlos?” The young Omega finally said his name, after he had sighted and the whole frustration and also the kind of anger had left his body with it. The Alpha hummed in response, while he pulled him closer but didn’t stop to look at the TV. “Why do you don’t want to have sex with me?”

Lando could feel the older one tense in the second that one word had left his lips. But by now he really wanted to know why they hadn’t got any further yet. What did stop them? Still speechless, Carlos looked down at the Omega in his arms with a mixture of being caught and surprise in his expression.

“I mean, you have told me by now already so often that you still like my body and how it will and has already changed, but still. You always pull away before it can get interesting. If it’s not my body, what is it then?” Lando wanted to know, before he bit down onto his lip all insecure.

The Spaniard still looked the same unreadable way down at him for the next few moments, before his voice was finally audible again, when he asked still all shocked “You want to have sex with me?” Lando gave him a puzzled look, before he chuckled and answered “Of course, I want to have sex with you. I mean.. look at you, Carlos. Why are you so surprised about that?”

The Alpha shifted in his seat, so he could lay his arm over the back of the couch and lean down closer to the smaller one, before he explained to him “I haven’t expected you to want to have any sex in your pregnancy and also not so early in our relationship. I have wanted to give you time and not force you to anything.”

“Are you kidding me, Carlos? My hormones make me crazy sometimes, especially when you are around. When I’m able to kiss your lips, to touch your skin and feel your hardness right under me and I don’t get more in the end. It makes me crazy slowly but sure. I want, I really, really want to have sex with you. I love you and I trust you enough for that already such a long time.”

Lando told his boyfriend with already sparkling eyes, while he climbed on top of his lap once again and wrapped his arms around his neck. Carlos smiled up at the young Omega, while he laid his palms on top of his waist and stroked his soft flesh with his thumbs there.

“So, you are maybe interested in me as well?” Lando asked with one raised eyebrow and while wiggling his butt over his boyfriend’s already interested manhood. Carlos gave him one of his cheeky smiles, before he told him sincerely “You don’t know what your sweet, pregnant Omega body does to me, mi pichoncito. I had to force myself already so often to hold back, because I really don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

Lando gently framed the Alpha’s face with his soft palms, before he looked him deep into his eyes and finally whispered against his nose “You won’t ever hurt me nor pequeno enano. We will always be good in your hands. I know you will take very good care of me, but please, don’t hold back any more and finally give me some relieve or I will get completely crazy. I need you Carlos. I need you right here, right now.”

The Alpha finally fulfilled his boyfriend’s wish, even when he didn’t take him right there on the couch. Instead, he carried him over into his bedroom, where he took himself all the time of the world to please and give him what he did long for already since such a long time.

In the end, Lando had almost thought he was teasing him, because he really took himself such a long time with kissing every part of his body, floating his fingertips over his skin, before he finally brushed over his erected middle and took him into his hands and mouth to ease the pressure.

Carlos really took good care of him, he satisfied him in every possible way, but always making sure to be all gently and carefully at the same time. And it felt oh so good for Lando to finally get his relief after such a long time and that even three times that evening. And the Alpha getting more and more secure about that he really didn’t hurt the little Omega with his trusts with each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to get to other thoughts after this race.. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this one here! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this story right here, but a pretty long chapter is coming your way now 🤗
> 
> But before you will start to read, you have to ask yourself one question - will it be a boy or a girl 😉

Time went by, time which Carlos and Lando both used to get to know each other and especially also their bodies even closer. By the point the little Omega didn’t fit into his usual jeans any more, they had already shown each other every of their faces and moods. They did share their thoughts with each other, their fears, their feelings.

The younger one didn’t feel uncomfortable any more, when Carlos sat down right next to him on the bathroom floor to stroke over his trembling back, while he threw up into the toilet once again. Lando didn’t feel stupid any more, when his crazy hormones caused him to cry about something banal for hours and the Spaniard just held him close and let him cry out until no tears were left any more.

Lando didn’t feel ugly any more, when his boyfriend saw him naked and he also only did Carlos a favour, when he finally really began to eat for two, not being horrified about to get too fat any more. And the little Omega also didn’t hold himself back any more, when he literally jumped the older one in the second he entered his flat, because he was all horny and needy.

Carlos was already used to his mood swings and he also really didn’t find them annoying at all. Actually they were pretty cute, at least most of them, even when Lando probably felt different, when he cried all bitterly over that he had run out of chocolate. But the Alpha always did it with pleasure to take care of the pregnant Omega in every way.

He wasn’t disgusted at all, like Lando had first thought he would be, when he didn’t feel well and they spent half of their morning sitting on the bathroom floor. Gently he whipped those sweat drops away from his hot forehead with a wet flannel, while Lando leaned with his head against his shoulder, waiting for the next wave of sickness to hit him.

The older Alpha just always took him in his arms and cradled him so long till he calmed down again, no matter what reason had caused him to break down into tears like that. Even when it were just little things, but still those things broke his whole world an that moment, when he was in his boyfriend’s arms, crying over the empty glass of Nutella on the table in front of them.

With pleasure the Spaniard got to the next gas station shop to finally get him some chips and Nutella, even when it was in the middle of the night. And by now he had already seen the little Omega that often naked and he had already told him so often that he was still the most beautiful, young man he was ever allowed to see like that in the whole world for him, that Lando still also finally had to believe him in the end.

And Carlos would lie, if he would say he didn’t like it, when he got claimed in the second he stepped into Lando’s flat. When the little Omega was so horny that he best wanted to take him right next to their shoes and half of his clothes still on. Of course, Carlos took also care of him then. Made sure his needs got satisfied as good as he could, before he took him into his arms and kissed his face, till he fell asleep.

This wonderful time they were able to share with each other was great and even when Lando sometimes still didn’t want to understand why Carlos did that all for him, why he took so much effort into their relationship, he still had to believe his words by the end of the day.

Because he loved him with all he had and so he did also love the baby growing inside his belly. He wouldn’t do it all, if they both didn’t mean the world to him. And Carlos would do it all again. He would always choose Lando again, for the rest of his life.

The little Omega was shortly before starting his sixth months of pregnancy, when the couple went together to the doctor. This time Lando insisted and also really wanted Carlos to come with him into the examination room, because today will be the big day. Today they will find out about the gender of the baby.

The doctor looked surprised, when the couple entered the room hand in hand and the Spaniard introduced himself to him. Carlos had to admit that he was maybe even more nervous than his boyfriend today. He didn’t know why, but he felt so honoured that Lando wanted him to be here as well, right next to him.

To be there for the first time, while he got examined and that he will maybe also get his first look at the little baby. And overall they will maybe get to know the gender, if the baby will let it come that far.

The doctor smiled to himself, while he watched the couple and how Carlos helped Lando to get on the examination table all carefully. Of course, he knew about the little Omega’s backstory. About that the actual father of his child wasn’t next to his side any more. Even happier it made the doctor to see his patient in such good, caring hands.

“Alright, Mr. Norris. How are you feeling since the last time we have seen us?” The doctor finally began the conversation, even when he already knew the answer to his question anyway. He could just see it that he was happy. The couple shared a look, also a smile, before Lando answered the doctor sincerely “Great. I’m feeling really good.”

“I can see.” The man in the white coat said, while he looked at them alternately, which caused the man standing next to his patient looking down at the pregnant Omega in affection, while Lando’s cheeks had become a rosy tone.

“Seriously, I can really see it.” The doctor went on, while he began the examination and went closer to Lando’s side. For one quick second, Carlos’ Alpha instincts came onto the surface, when he flinched together and best wanted to shove the doctor away from his Omega, even though he was a Beta, when he came closer and after Lando had removed his hoodie from his belly, he even touched him there.

“The baby has grown faster than I have expected it to be. I’m very happy to see that.” The man told him, while he moved with his stethoscope over Lando’s ever-growing belly. “The presence of an Alpha helps the baby to grow and develop faster and better.” He kept on explaining, while this time the man’s eyes were only fixed on Carlos, who looked slightly surprised about that information.

“When the baby’s father feels comfortable and protected also the baby itself does and focus instead on to give it's very best to get all strong and stay healthy.” The doctor winked down at Lando, before he finally ended this part of the examination and went over to the table in the corner to pick something up.

In the meantime, Lando had reached for Carlos’ hand to take and squeeze it softly. Tears of gratefulness were waving in his eyes, because he couldn’t thank the Spaniard enough for all the things he had already done for him and he was sure he will still do for him and his baby.

The Alpha smiled down at him in affection, before he brought up his hand, so he could kiss the back of his hand all gently, like he already treated him and his baby so all the time.

The doctor had given them some moments, before he turned around and asked all excited himself, because this was actually the best part of his job “Are you ready to get to know the gender of your baby?”

The couple’s eyes did snap up at the doctor, before they both nodded agreeing their heads. “I can’t wait any more.” Lando answered all excited, even when he was already looking at his boyfriend again and this time Carlos squeezed his hand in response, because he was as excited as he was.

“Alright. This will maybe be a little cold at the beginning.” The doctor warned, while he gave some kind of gel on top of Lando’s exposed belly and finally did spread it with some electrical medical instrument. First the couple followed the doctor’s movements over his belly, still holding tight onto each other’s hands, till the man told them to look up at the monitor in front of them.

Lando gasped all happily surprised, when he could see his baby there and tears instantly began to build up in his eyes. “Carlos, look.” The little Omega pointed with his index finger to the monitor all excited. “I see it, mi pichoncito. I see what you have done.” The Spaniard did response, before he leaned down to place a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s curls.

“Here you have the baby’s arms, its hands and here its head.” The doctor explained and Lando squeaked all excited every time he spotted some tiny parts of his baby’s body. “It’s sleeping at the moment, because its heartbeat is so regular and steady. Listen.”

And so the three of them listened to the heartbeat of Lando’s baby for the first time. “It’s actually a pretty strong heartbeat for such a small baby.” The doctor informed them as well. It was such a beautiful sound, that it got them goose bumps. “Oh my god.” The little Omega finally cried out with his hand over his mouth, because he was that overwhelmed and couldn’t believe what he had just been able to listen to and watch.

“But now we get to what we are actually here for. About what we are all waiting for.” The doctor explained, smiling as well because even after all those years, it was still such a pure and precious moment to be able to tell the becoming parents to gender of their baby.

Like the doctor, also Lando tried all strained to see something on the monitor, something to tell him if there was a girl or a boy growing inside his belly. But before Lando could see anything, the doctor already pulled away again with his instrument and smiled down at him all happily.

If the man wouldn’t smile at him like that, Lando would think something bad had maybe happened. But still the little Omega didn’t dare to smile as well, at least not now, while he held all tensed his breath.

“Congratulations, Mr. Norris. There is a healthy, little boy growing inside your belly.” The doctor finally announced to the couple’s happiness. “Carlos.” Lando whined out, while he smiled and cried at the same time. “It’s a boy.”

The Alpha leaned down then to wrap his arms around his so happy and overjoyed boyfriend to take him into his arms and share this moment with him together. “Yeah, mi pichoncito. It’s a boy. Our pequeno enano is a boy. I’m so proud about you. You are doing such an amazing job.”

Later that day, when they had finally arrived back at Lando’s flat, they both had to sit down first, still not one hundred percent able to realize what had happened today. “I just can’t believe it, Carlos. I still can’t believe that there is a baby growing inside my belly. Even after all those weeks and especially mornings I have spent kneeling next to the toilet.” The little Omega whispered in disbelief, while he stroked absently over his bump.

“Really, I mean, yeah I was aware about what it meant to become a dad, but after today.. after I have seen the baby with my own eyes. After I have seen its tiny nose, lips and toes, I finally realized what it really meant. That there is really a little human growing inside me, but it’s still so unbelievable and surreal for me. How could my body do this all on his own? I mean, I can’t even make myself dinner without burning down the whole house.”

Carlos had to smile down at his boyfriend then, because yeah, it was also kind of true. At least the cooking part. “I know, mi pichoncito. I know. But look at you, look at what you have made. This was all you.” Carlos whispered into his ear, after he had moved closer to him onto the couch, so he could rest his forehead against his temple, while stroking all gently over his ever-growing belly.

Like he got told, Lando looked down at himself, followed all the way to his belly, where both of their hands did rest on top, protecting the little baby boy inside. Like the Spaniard, also the younger Omega smiled at the baby bump, but then that happy smile quickly faded away from one second to the other.

“It wasn’t only me. It’s not all on me. Max, he.. it was him, who has placed the baby inside my belly.” Lando finally said out loud his thoughts. His sad, filled with pain voice the Alpha really didn’t like to hear. “Lando.” Carlos softly said his name, but it was already too late.

Tears were falling over the edge of the younger once eyes, and even when it hadn’t been for the first time today, it was still the first time because he was sad. Sad about how everything had turned out. Sad about that Max, he had once loved with his whole heart, had let him down like that. Sad that his baby had to grow up without his real father. Sad that Carlos wasn’t the baby’s real father, because he was already more a father to the baby than Max ever will.

“I still can’t believe he just let me back, all alone like that. It’s his baby as well and he once told me, that he loved me. It now feels so horrible to know, that all these words has meant nothing all the time. I have trusted him, I have loved him. I have been really stupid enough to think that we could make this together. That we could become a little family. It still hurts so much.”

Even when Lando was talking about his ex-boyfriend here, the man towards whom he had such strong feelings once, Carlos still held the younger one close against his body, because he could understand him.

Not even one year ago, Max and he had still been a happy couple, with so many plans and dreams for their shared future and just a few months later the Alpha let him down, because he was too coward to face the reality, to face the consequence because the both weren’t guiltless about that Lando had become pregnant.

Carlos knew the Omega still had feelings for him when they broke apart, of course he still had, but he had to let him go. He had chosen the baby over him, while Max had chosen a life without them.

Of course, this all still hurt his boyfriend and even when the Spaniard was very angry at Max and his actions, he still tried to stay calm for the little, crying Omega in his arms. “He is such an asshole, Carlos. He actually already was all the time.”

“He is indeed, he really is. But that’s really not your fault, mi pichoncito.” The Spaniard confirmed his comment, even when he still tried to hold back his anger so badly, knowing so many other nasty words he could call him. But instead he bit down onto his tongue to not say them out loud and better told his boyfriend to cheer up his mood “But look at you now, mi pichoncito. Look what you have become. Remember about the baby growing inside your belly. That was all you.”

“But.” Lando tried to contradict him, but before he could even go any farther, Carlos already interrupted him again, when he said “No buts, mi pichoncito. Almost everyone can do what he has done, but really not everyone can do the amazing things you and your body have done so far and the unbelieving things you will still do. Your body works so hard all the time for your little baby. You did this all on your own, without him. You have done the whole work on your own and you will be there and love the baby for its whole life long, while Max isn’t even here. It’s your baby and only yours, Lando. It was never Max’s and it will also never be his. I really can’t wait to see what you have made, mi pichoncito.”

Being that touched about the Alpha’s words, clear tears were falling down Lando’s face now, while his lips were shaking. His words were balm for his soul, exactly what he had needed at the moment. Carlos just always knew what he needed to hear to feel better again, to take those demons and thoughts away from him.

To calm down his nerves, the little Omega snuggled himself even closer against the Alpha’s chest, to rub his cheek against his hoodie and fill his lungs with his already so familiar scent. “Thank you, Carlos. Thank you for everything. What would we do without you?”

Lovingly the older one kissed the top of his head in affection and even when that thought gave him chills as well and he also actually didn’t even want to think about to leave his two most important people in life alone, he still told his boyfriend “The two of you would still make it, mi pichoncito. You are so much stronger than you actually think.”

“But luckily we don’t have to. You are here with us. You are next to our side. We have you.” Lando said, after he had pulled away to look up into the older once eyes. “Yeah, mi pichoncito. And I also won’t go anywhere without the two of you. I promise.”

Carlos whispered already so close to his lips, after he had lifted his chin with his index finger and finally enclosed their lips. Both of their lips were already all red and swollen, when they finally pulled apart and Lando leaned his head against his shoulder then. Both very enjoying the silence, while the little Omega held onto the Alpha and Carlos gently stroked over his baby bump, with a smile on his lips.

“I want you to give the baby its name.” Lando suddenly said out of nowhere and caused so to stop Carlos’ movements, but also his heartbeat. “Huh?” He asked in disbelief, because he must have imagined those words coming from his boyfriend’s lips.

“Don’t look at me like that, Carlos.” Lando giggled, when he looked up at him and saw his priceless expression. “I meant it serious. I want you to give the baby boy his name. _Our_ baby boy.” The Spaniard gaped like a fish, not knowing what to do or what to say, because he was that overwhelmed.

“Do you mean with that.. are you sure?” Carlos finally brought over his shocked lips, while he eyed his boyfriend’s face all close, to make sure he really meant it serious. “Yes, Carlos. I’m one hundred percent sure. I want you to be my baby’s father. Actually, you already are his father since the moment you have stepped into our lives. I want you to call him _your_ baby boy, I want the baby to call you _his_ daddy, I want to call _you_ the father of my child. And I also want you take give _our_ baby its name. After everything you have already done for us, I just want it this way.”

Now it was the time for Carlos’ tears to build up into his eyes, while he looked down at the younger one and listened to his words, being so touched that goose bumps broke free over his whole body. “If you really trust me that much, then I would feel very honoured to become the father of your child and also give him his name, but only if you will also like it.”

“I’m sure, I will.” Lando did response, before he threw his arms around the Spaniard’s neck, climbed onto his lap and claimed his lips once again. They sealed it with a long, passionate kiss and the next hour they forgot about how to name their baby boy, when Carlos took care of Lando in a very special way.

A few days later the Spaniard still hadn’t come up with a decent enough name he dared to tell Lando. But there was actually still enough time for it and for now, the couple just enjoyed their afternoon together at the Omega’s place.

Even when they have stayed at home the whole day long, except for their little morning walk, it had been a great day. Lando felt good already the whole day, he had eaten two big plates of the pasta Carlos had cooked for them and they have just woken up from their afternoon nap. Life was good.

When the doorbell did ring suddenly, Lando fought himself up from his seat onto his feet. “Keep sitting. I can answer the door.” Carlos said, who sprang onto his feet way quicker than his boyfriend. “It’s alright. I also have to go to the toilet anyway. Again.” The young Omega joked about which also the Spaniard had to chuckle, because it was true.

Lately Lando only had to think about water and he already needed to take a piss again. With a dreamy smile on his lips, the older one sat down again, but his good mood and also his smile quickly faded away, when he heard that louder voice coming from the front door.

“So, it’s really true what they say. You have kept the baby even when I have told you to make it away.” Carlos already knew who the owner to this voice was even before he got around the corner and also when he had actually never heard the voice in his life before, nor had he seen the owner before. The air was suddenly filled with a stranger’s Alpha’s scent and his boyfriend’s scared Omega scent.

“Max. What are you doing here?” Lando asked all shocked, when the Dutch shoved him backwards into his hallway, glaring down at him like the aggressive Alpha he could be sometimes. “Do you really think I let you do that, huh? To keep the baby and make me pay for it for the rest of my life, huh? Hell, I won’t let you destroy my life. I will tell you something now, you..”

But before Max could go on and lay his fingers just for one more time on his scared Omega, Carlos angrily stepped between the two of them, shoved Max even less harshly than he had done by Lando before back out of the flat and growled all warningly at him.

“You won’t tell Lando anything, any more. You heard me?” The Spaniard spit out between clenched teeth, while he did rear himself up even more in front of the other Alpha. “Are you okay, mi pichoncito?” Carlos asked now all softly again down to his boyfriend, who was shaking behind his back and looked with already glassy eyes up at him.

Because words won’t leave his mouth anytime soon, he only nodded his head slowly. “Go back into the living room. Okay, mi pichoncito? I will come to you in a few moments.” With that the Alpha gently shoved Lando into the direction and so also out of danger, before he stepped to Max outside and closed the door behind himself, so Lando didn’t have to hear his voice any more.

“What do you want from him?” The Spaniard opened their conversation, glaring at the younger one again, always ready to attack him, if he should try something. Suddenly a stupid smirk did spread out onto the other Alpha’s lips. Damn, he had such a punch able face, Carlos thought to himself, while he still narrowed his eyes at him and really had to resist to do so.

“So you are his fucker now?” Max asked all amused, to which the older Alpha did only response with “That’s none of your business, asshole. You were the one who has left him. Lando doesn’t need you any more, he never has.” Voluntary the Dutch put his hands into the air, he still seemed to find the whole situation very funny.

“Woha, no reason to get deep man. I’m actually pretty glad about that Lando has found someone who will pay for him and his baby. Because that monster he carries around isn’t mine. This stupid Omega was just too weak to make it away and now it’s his problem and I swear if he will ever try to make me responsible for it, I will..”

But Max wasn’t even able to end his sentence, before Carlos pressed him already all harshly against the next wall, with his face so close to his that the younger one didn’t even dare to breathe any more. Because no one spoke about his boyfriend and their baby like that.

Also because the whole oxygen had got pressed out of his lungs, while Carlos had shoved him all unexpected like that against the cold wall and held him harshly, with his feet off the ground.

“Now I swear something to you, you disgusting coward. If you will ever come too close to Lando or the baby again, I will kill you. And in contrast to you I always keep my promises. You don’t know me and you can call yourself lucky if you won’t ever find out what I’m able to do. If you should ever just only think about coming back to here again, I will keep my promise. That I swear to you. Have you understood me?”

Because Max didn’t answer nor made any movements that he had, Carlos shook his shoulders so hard, that the back of his head hit the wall behind him and let the Dutch hiss out in pain. “Have you got me?” The Spaniard now yelled at him, after his voice had been dangerously quiet before.

“Yeah. Alright.“ The other Alpha finally confirmed, before Carlos let him back onto his feet and shoved him into the direction of the stairs. Max knew he had no chance against the other Alpha, he was stupid but not so stupid to not see that. So he had to back away, also because he had actually got what he had wanted.

Carlos kept on glaring and growling at him, till he was out of sight and he could finally also hear the front door of the stair house getting shut. He breathed for one more time deep inside his lungs to calm down his angry Alpha instincts, before he replaced them with his protection towards the little Omega.

Quickly he rushed back into the flat, right into the living room, where he finally found his boyfriend sitting in the corner. “Oh, mi pichoncito. Come here.” Carlos said all softly, when he kneeled down in front of him to take him up into his arms and carry him over onto the couch.

Silent tears were falling down his face like little rivers. His whole body was shaking in fear and shock. “It’s okay, mi pichoncito. Everything is good. I have got you. He won’t be able to hurt the two of you ever again, I promise.” Carlos tried to shush him gently, while he rocked him back and forth in his arms.

At that moment Carlos had best wanted to run after Max and really punch him in his stupid face for scaring the little one like that, but his boyfriend needed him right now. It needed a half eternity, till Lando finally calmed down enough, so he could speak again.

“Do you believe him?” He asked all carefully, while he tried to avoid the Alpha’s eyes. Lando had obviously still been able to hear their confrontation, even though the closed door. “Do I believe him what, mi pichoncito?” He asked back with a question himself, because Carlos really didn’t know what he meant.

“About that I only use you.” Lando finally said it out, with his eyes closed, afraid about that his boyfriend could leave him alone as well now. “Lando, mi pichoncito. Why should I believe a guy who I have just seen for the first time in my life more than I should trust you, my boyfriend?”

Unsure the little Omega shrugged his shoulders and even when he knew himself that it would be stupid for him to do so, he still didn’t dare to look up at him any more. Carlos had to lift his chin, so their eyes could finally meet again.

“No, Lando. I don’t believe Max one word. I love you and you love me, that’s all what matters. No matter what other people will say, I will always trust you more than any of them. And now forget about these thoughts, forget about Max. It was the last time you have ever seen him in your life anyway. I make sure about that. Okay?”

The younger one could only node his head in agreement, before he snuggled himself closer into the Alpha’s side again, because he only felt protected in his arms. The rest of the afternoon the two of them stayed all cuddled up on the couch. Lando was still too affected from the shock to do anything else, like meeting their friends in a bar like they had actually planned to do.

“Are you really sure? I can stay if you want.” Carlos suggested well-meant, even when he had already taken on his coat and shoes. Lando nodded his head, even when that didn’t convince the older Alpha at all with it.

“Yes, I’m sure, Carlos. I will be alright. And now go or have you already forgotten? You have that important meeting early tomorrow morning.“ Yeah, he had that stupid meeting, which Carlos had already cursed anyway. His own flat was closer to his office, so he had actually planned to get back to his own place tonight, so he didn’t have to drive through half of the city the next morning. But that was before Max’s nice visit.

Now Carlos really regretted that decision, because he didn’t want to leave Lando alone right now. He could tell he was still scared and best wanted to cuddle with him for the rest of the day, after what had happened just hours ago. “And now go, before I will change my mind.” The young Omega said, before he gently pushed him into the direction of the door.

After he had given him a small box with the leftover from today’s lunch, he could have for dinner later, Lando got onto his tiptoes to reach his lips for one more time tonight. “Buenas noches, mi pichoncito. If you should really change your mind, I will come back to you instantly.” Carlos whispered, earning a strict, but not less cute “Go!” from his boyfriend.

One hour later the Alpha was sitting freshly showered alone in front of the TV in his way too quiet flan and ate his dinner all alone. And he hated it with everything he had. He wanted his little Omega back. The flat did feel so empty without him, even though they mostly stayed at Lando’s place. Carlos couldn’t even remember any more, when he had slept the last time at his own place.

After he had gone through the documents of his meeting tomorrow for one more time, he finally went to bed, alone and that fact he hated even more. Next time he will be able to say no to his boyfriend’s big puppy eyes, at least for once or better he won’t even tell him the next time he will have a meeting. And even if he should come too late to work the next day, he would still prefer it to stay next to his boyfriend’s side than laying here all alone in the darkness.

Carlos finally still fell asleep at one point, but it was way too early, actually still in the middle of the night, when his phone did ring on the little table next to his bed. All grumpy and sleepy he reached for the source of the annoying sound, but he was suddenly fully awake and his eyes wide opened, when he saw the caller ID.

“Lando, what happened?” Carlos already said into the phone without any greetings, because he knew something had happened, something bad had probably happened, when his boyfriend called him at this time of the day.

“Carlos.” The younger Omega cried all desperately into the phone. “The baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I know.. As sweet and lovely this chapter right here has started as dark and sad it ended and I was really nasty enough to even end it with a cliffhanger. I'm so bad 🙊👀
> 
> But tell me, what are you guys thinking about what has happened to Lando while Carlos wasn't next to his side for just a few hours? Has Max maybe come back? 🤔

**Author's Note:**

> Soy lago ✌🏼


End file.
